Dark Warrior
by Ereana
Summary: Taylor is your average girl.Her favourite books are the Dark series.One night her life is altered by a strange power.Later in life she meets a man straight from her fantasies.Will she fight her fate or will the dark warrior steal her freedom and her heart
1. Prologue: A Dark Night

**Disclaimer: The Dark Series belongs to Christine Feehan and so do all Carpathians.**

**Prologue**

Taylor collapsed on her bed the energy gone from her body. It had been her final exam today after a week of tests and she just wanted to do nothing but sleep for 4 days. She was not good at coping with stress, she coped with tantrums, screams and a big temper, and this week she had gotten on everyone's last nerve. As if automatically her hand reached for her bookcase where her favourite novels stayed. The Dark Series by Christine Feehan. She adored the stories of the dark and dangerous Carpathian hunters and their lifemates, something about it just drew her to it. The books were worn because she had read and re-read them so many times. She couldn't help herself!

Her hand found the battered cover of Dark Celebration and she pulled it towards her, her hands already opening it up. She leaned against the wall and began to enjoy the amazing world woven in the book. Reading was one of the few things she truly loved.

Her name was Taylor Joya. She was 16 years old and had never had a boyfriend or been on a date. A bit sad but she wasn't really interested in guys unless they where in her books. She had mismatched eyes one was green the other brown. She wasn't beautiful or pretty she was just average. Average face, average height 5'7 and an average life. She hated her hair it was a brown colour and it could not be controlled; it would go form being limp and lifeless to being uncontrollably curly and frizzy. Nothing could be done about it and she only bothered with it on special occasions. Was it any wonder that the guys at school didn't go for her? Her parents were divorced and she had one younger sister who could do no wrong in her mothers eyes. Taylor had always been closer to her dad, he understood her when no one else did. She had never really fitted in with anyone and it saddened her at times. Reading was something that she could lose herself in and just forget the world and who she was for a time, it was like a haven to her. She had just reached the part when Mikhail had gone to visit Aiden and Alexandria when her eyelids started to feel heavy. She scowled at nothing annoyed that she couldn't concentrate on her book because of those boring exams. But sleep had already begun to overcome her and she fell against the pillows the book still clutched in one hand. As her mind began to fade she wished that she could be in that world. The world of Carpathians, lifemates, mages and psychics. As her eyes closed she didn't notice the glow coming form her books and didn't hear the ancient voice whisper to her:

_Taylor Joya my people need you. It is time for you to come to us._

She turned as if she had heard but her mind was already in the land of sleep. The voice faded and Taylor didn't realise that her life had been altered for all time.

The moon was full and hung in the centre of the sky illuminating the city with its ethereal light, only the dark and shadowed places remained untouched by moonlight. The humans that lived in this place were sleeping, their minds trapped in dreams but a few remained on the streets some by choice others because they had to. This was his world. He stood on top of one of the office blocks in the city. His eyes, cold and emotionless scanned the city, searching for any sign of the vampire. He was one of the oldest Carpathian hunters and he was a deadly and skilled killer. He sensed the taint of the undead to the north of the city and like a machine he set of to remove it. He had given up all hope for a lifemate and he knew he had to face the dawn soon before that choice was taken form him and he joined the ranks of the vampires. The night had lost its beauty long ago and now he continued his life only for honour and the knowledge that he was removing evil from the world.

No one heard the vampires screech as its heart was burned and its existence ended. The creature had been newly turned and clumsy disposing of it had been no trouble at all. The city was safe again whilst his soul had died long ago. He didn't even feel the loss of his soul he didn't feel anything at all. Without a look back he melted into the darkness.

Taylor stretched and rubbed her eyes as sunlight came through her window. She didn't feel as bone dead weary but her annoyance was still fresh in her mind. She reached over to retrieve her book but her hand met only air. She frowned and sat up but she couldn't see the book anywhere. Maybe I put it back on the shelf she thought and looked over at the bookcase. They weren't there. She froze the stack of novels had disappeared. She sprang out the bed and checked everywhere turning half her room over in the attempt.

"Dad." She yelled. She lived with her dad for one week then her mum the other week but she always brought her books with her. Her dad stepped in wearing his pyjamas and had a mug of coffee in his hand.

He yawned and looked at her "What is it Taylor?"

"Do you know where my Dark series books went?" she asked her dad knew how much she loved those books.

"Your what?" He answered her with a question his eyes showing pure confusion.

"My Dark series books, you know the ones I keep with me at all times, the books I love, the ones I read every night." Her dad just shook his head and looked at her

"I have no idea what you're talking about Taylor." She stepped back and looked at the empty shelf in her bookcase. What was going on?

**AN: This is my first attempt at a Dark series fanfic so please tell me what you think. I will make the others chapters longer I promise. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Sneak Preview**

**(4 years later)**

Taylor felt the man behind her run the knife across her stomach and heard him whisper in her ear.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out all alone at night?" the voice slithered across her skin and made her shudder. He moved the knife up to her throat.

"If you don't wanna get hurt then-" but he was cut off as a snarl filled the air.


	2. Rescued

**Disclaimer: The Dark Series belongs to Christine Feehan and so do all Carpathians.**

**Chapter 1**

**(4 years later)**

Taylor stormed out of the bar feeling fed up with the world and her life in general. She had hoped to have a night to just relax and unwind but it seemed the universe wouldn't allow her one evening off. She had just ordered a drink when the lecherous drunks that usually left her alone had decided that since there weren't any hot girls she would have to do. At times like this she just wanted to collapse on her sofa and curl up with a good book but her fiery nature forbade her to do that. Instead she had punched one of them in the face and stepped on the other ones toes. Her temper had only increased over the years and she didn't take any crap from anyone. She was currently working as a waitress at a local restaurant but she prayed it was only temporary, she wanted to be a vet, and the money was good and paid her rent. She was attending the veterinary school in Bristol.

Her mum had remarried twice and was currently living in Peru with her newest husband Tony. She hardly saw her mother nowadays. Her father still lived in her childhood home in Hull and ran the local pub. She visited him every other Saturday and he never got tired of her visits. She was also close to her younger sister Ella who was now 18 and had gone to university in France and called her every night. They weren't the perfect family but she loved them.

She was currently renting a small apartment in the southern area of the city and a few miles from here. She should have stayed in the bar at least it was warm there. She wrapped her coat around her as the wind bit her uncovered skin. The occasional car drove along the road and the sound of an engine working would fill the air until the silence of the night returned. Despite some of the city's faults it really was beautiful at night. It was midnight and everything was either silver or black. She had always had a soft spot for the night when the hassle of the day was replaced by calmness and beauty. The moon was crescent shaped and the stars shined against the dark sky. Across the road she could hear the noise from one of the many clubs in the city and a thumping music came from the door. She saw some of her classmates from university queuing up to get in and she shook her head carrying on walking down the road. She rarely opened up to people and only had one or two close friends and despite her fiery personality she hated clubbing; with all those bodies pressed against her, having to drive her drunk friend home so he could throw up in her toilet, never relaxing in case some creep tried to drug her drink. So she wasn't a party girl.

Taylor paused and looked up to the sky. She was 20 years old and she still had no idea who she really was or what she was going to do with her life. Sure she loved animals and wanted to help them but her professors all said the same thing to her "Taylor you just have to try harder" this always really irritated her. She did try. She tried every lesson but something inside of her was telling her that this wasn't the path she was supposed to walk. But then what was her path? A frown appeared on her face, she was beginning to sound like a fortune cookie. Shaking her head she carried on walking down the street her mind filled with depressing thoughts. Since she had moved here no one really got her and her dad didn't understand her as well as he had done. He still knew her the best but he didn't get all of her. He saw the tomboy daughter who had a vicious temper and a huge store of sarcasm, he saw her when she could be nice and sweet but he didn't understand the part of her that belonged to the night, the part of her that wanted to help animals, the part of her that saddened when she realised how lonely she was. No-one saw that part ever.

Why am I alone?

She thought out to the night. She paused as if waiting for an answer but turned and chuckled at her own stupidity. She was never going to get an answer. Suddenly someone grabbed her waist and dragged her into an alleyway. The hand was big and sweaty, clearly belonging to a man. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something silver flash in the night. A knife. She took a deep breath and told herself not to panic.

Taylor felt the man behind her run the knife across her stomach and heard him whisper in her ear.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out all alone at night?" the voice slithered across her skin and made her shudder. He moved the knife up to her throat.

"If you don't wanna get hurt then-" but he was cut off as a snarl filled the air.

He had moved to the city last year he hadn't known why but something inside of him had commanded that he move to Bristol. The city was the same as the last one dull, big, modern and filled with humans. He had a house on the outskirts where he rested during the day. He had two human servants who watched out for him over the day and kept the house in good order. They had been unfailingly loyal to him yet he couldn't feel affection or even gratefulness for them. Soon he had to meet the dawn very soon or else he was damned and become the thing he had hunted for so many years. He couldn't sense the taint of the vampire tonight but the night was still young and he remained ever watchful should the undead appear. He shifted into the form of a hawk and flew into the night. The humans enjoyed the city's various clubs and bars and the few on the street were usually harmless. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to feel again even just for a second. Each time he fed or thought the darkness within him spread and threatened to consume him. His soul was black.

_Why am I alone?_

The cry entered his mind and everything changed. Colours vivid and bright burst in front of him. The black sky became a dark blue and the white lifeless moon became a sparkling silver beacon in the sky. Colours danced before him and he was stunned. In the body of the hawk he fell still trying to process what was happening. He spiralled towards the ground but some of his mind returned and he was able to pull up. He was still reeling from what was happening before he realised something else important he was enjoying flying. It was exhilarating, turning and diving in the night he was feeling. Surely he couldn't have a lifemate. Not him he could never be blessed this way. But he had. He had a lifemate.

His mind focused instantly turning him back into the hunter only this time he had a different prey. He ran her voice over and over in his head. It had been full of loneliness and sadness, her voice was lovely; a melody to his ears. Where had it come from? He traced the call back to somewhere in the southern district of the town and he eagerly headed off in that direction. His mind was still adjusting to the miracle that had happened to him. Now he had to find his lifemate and claim her for eternity. He could tell she was human but that could be changed. The beast inside of him roared in exhilaration as he caught her scent. It was faint but he could still follow it. Her scent reminded him of a volcano, earthy and strong yet he could smell fire and spice as well. He was getting closer. He tried to reach for her mind but to his surprise he found a strong wall protecting her mind. He would find her. The scent led him to an alleyway and he caught something else a sharp metallic smell. Her fear. She was scared. He turned back into a man and growled. He was going to destroy anything that scared his female.

Then he saw her. She was breathing deeply and her eyes darted from left to right. She had the oddest eyes he had ever seen; one was a deep dark green that reminded him of the jungles of Brazil the other was a light brown that reminded him of the mountains of his homeland. Her face was lovely and well defined with high cheekbones and full lips that he longed to taste. Her hair was a dark chestnut colour and looked wild and natural not like modern women who seemed to dye it every day of the week. She was his. Desire raced through his body before he realised that someone was holding her.

A red haze overcame his vision as he saw the human male put his arm around her waist and put a knife at her throat. The beast inside of him roared for the humans death. The man dared put his hand on what was his. Fangs erupted in his mouth and he snarled. They both looked up at the same time.

"Wh-What the hell!" the man screamed and ran into the alleyway but he easily stopped him and was about to end the humans miserable life when his lifemate spoke.

"Stop!" she yelled putting out one hand in protest. But it was too late he was going to kill the whimpering male. "Please don't do this." her voice was softer this time. She was asking him to stop and he had to obey. He knocked the man out and swiftly wiped his memories. He would wake up among the rubbish with no recollection of what had happened. He dropped him and turned back to his lifemate but she was gone. He heard her feet pounding against the pavement. She meant to run from him. A predatory smirk came across his face, she had no idea that she could never escape him.

Taylor ran, she ran faster than she ever had before the scene replaying in her head. The knife. The man. The snarl. The hunter. That was the only way she could describe the man that had saved her. He was a pure predator and very dangerous. He would have killed that jerk without a second thought if she hadn't have stepped in. Her breath was coming out in pants. He could hurt her so why was a part of her screaming at her to go back and check if he was all right. She was losing her mind.

**AN: Hope you like the second chapter and please review I would love to know if people like my story so please tell me!**

**Sneak Preview**

Taylor opened the door to her apartment and gasped. Standing in the middle of the room was her saviour from the alleyway


	3. Dream?

**Disclaimer: The Dark Series belongs to Christine Feehan and so do all Carpathians.**

**Chapter 2**

Taylor's legs were beginning to hurt but she kept on running; her feet pounding the pavement in a steady rhythm, adrenaline racing in her bloodstream and her breath coming out in short bursts. But most of her energy was spent trying to fight the sensation to run back and see that man? Beast? Vampire? She had seen his fangs, had seen him almost kill a man, he had appeared out of nowhere and he looked inhuman more like a god. But for some reason he had stopped when she had told him to. Why? She shook her head as she ran, she had to stop thinking about it; if she crawled under her covers and closed her eyes then by morning it would all be over or at least she hoped it would. Finally she turned onto her street and her apartment came into sight her pace slowed and her breathing began to return to normal. She span around to check that no-one was following her but the streets were deserted. She wasn't sure why she felt a little disappointed. Shaking her head and calling herself ten kinds of stupid she made her way over to the building and went inside.

Shelly Hanson was at the front desk and Taylor smiled at her as she went over to the elevator. Shelly was 59 and had worked here for over 25 years, you couldn't find a nicer lady anywhere.

"You're in early again Taylor." she said putting her magazine down and pinning her with a powerful stare. Taylor wanted to laugh at the situation: she was being criticized for _not_staying out late. How unfair was that?!

"Shelly, we've been over this thousands of time I will get a social life when I want one and I don't really want a love life, men are just a useless distraction." she stressed the last part before continuing "The only chance of me marrying is to someone nice and average because I'm lucky if a guy gives me a second look". Shelly just shook her head. Taylor made her way to the lift and pressed the button.

"One day, Taylor your going to see just how special you really are." Shelley said in a wise voice before turning back to her magazine.

"Yeah right" Taylor muttered under her breath as the elevator doors closed shut. She pressed the number 4 on the lift buttons and laid her head against the wall. She just wanted to sleep. Taylor opened the door to her apartment and gasped. Standing in the middle of the room was her saviour from the alleyway.

He looked over her as she stood in the doorway and she suddenly felt like a mouse facing a tiger. The man was a predator anyone could sense that. He started to move towards her. He moved with a fluid grace and she could see his muscles rippling underneath his shirt. Her head was telling her to run, slam the door in his face, scream just do anything to escape him but her body wasn't responding. Something about him held her trapped there. He came up close and then her body came to life but not in the way she wanted. Desire washed over her like a tidal wave, this man was the epitome of physical perfection: his face was chiselled like an ancient statue, his hair was as black as midnight and hung down his face in waves and her fingers itched to run through it, he stood over her because of his height and she had always preferred tall men.

Needing to feel her skin he ran his hand down her face, the softness of it amazed him it felt like silk and he wanted to feel more of her. 3000 years worth of feelings were racing down his bloodstream and he was still trying to sort them out. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning into his touch almost as if she wanted him to touch her. He moved his hand through her hair, marvelling at the feel of it cool and falling in silky chestnut waves. He could smell the adrenaline in her beginning to fade and her body started to relax against his. She was his miracle.

Bending his neck he inhaled her scent, it made him dizzy and made him aware of how close they were. Desire swept through his body and he growled; a deep wolf-like sound that vibrated from his chest. She was his and he needed her now!

Taylor gasped at the ferocity and lust she saw in his eyes as he looked at her. No man had ever looked at her like that and she resisted the urge to look behind her and see who he was really staring at. His head bent down and she gasped as she felt something on her neck. Good God he was licking her neck! OK this had to be a dream, there was no other explanation for why a man like him would be interested in her. If her alarm went off now she was going to kill someone, painfully. Right now all she could focus on was the erotic sensation of having a dream version of a Greek god lick her neck. Everything was foggy and wonderful but then something brought her back to reality: his teeth were scraping her pulse.

This wasn't a dream, this was real. She started to struggle, things were happening to fast, her body was going haywire and her emotions had gone out of control. Colours and lights flashed in front of her eyes. His arms tightened around her and her panic grew. What was going on?!

His lifemate had begun to shake and struggle against him. For a second he saw into her mind; chaos and confusion. He was scaring her, taking advantage of being in her mind he sent an iron command for her to sleep. In her current state she did not resist and she collapsed against him. The feel of her soft body against his almost cost him his control but he was able to pick her up and lay her sleeping form on the bed. Standing straight he looked down on his lifemate, his woman, his reason for living.

She seemed pale and her breathing was slightly irregular. Cursing himself for frightening her he knelt down and sent her thoughts of peace and calm. Testing his control he wiped a lock of hair away from her cheek, one of his many new emotions welled up a kind of softening in his heart. Tenderness? Still connected to her mind he made the evenings events seem blurry and unfocused so when she awoke she would think it a dream. Then her minds shield closed and he was shut off. He scowled; her shield was a problem that he had not foreseen but he excelled at removing obstacles and soon her mind and body would be open to him.

His control was beginning to slip so with a final kiss goodbye he left and took off into the night. Eager for the first time in centuries he thought of the woman slumbering in her bed. From his short glimpse into her mind he had seen what she was, a dynamite with a short fuse but also with a depth for caring and kindness that staggered him. Taylor Joya. The name sweeter then life. How had he been so lucky?

**AN: So sorry for not updating, school, exams etc. I am really sorry. I've just got back to writing so this isn't as long as the others. I am struggling over who the Carpathian is. Should I use a character that has already been mentioned in the books or use one of my own. Please tell me what you would like by review or PM. Hope you enjoy it. Please review **

Sneak Peak

Taylor collapsed against the wall of her classroom, something was wrong. A terrible pain ripped up her side and she wanted to scream. Her blood seemed to be burning her from the inside. In her haze of pain she felt something on the edge of her mind.

_Lifemate I feel your pain. What is wrong?_

She froze as the voice resounded in her head. Lifemate?!


	4. Sebastian

**Disclaimer: The Dark Series belongs to Christine Feehan and so do all Carpathians.**

**Chapter 3**

Taylor awoke with a gasp, her hair dishevelled, her palms sweating and her heart was beating like a drum in her ears. She shoved her shaking hand through her hair and tried to calm herself down, taking a deep breath she looked around. The pale blue of her walls comforted her, it was a familiar sight and her nerves began to settle. She was OK, in her room, on her bed, late for class..."What?!" she screamed and sure enough the clock showed that she was going to be late for class again. Cursing, she jumped out of bed and dashed to the shower. After a quick soak, in which she had rubbed her skin raw, she threw on some clothes and hopped out the door one trainer on and trying to fit the other one on.

No no-one could accuse her of not trying to make it on time, no-one except her professor, sitting in a slump she tuned out the the nasally voice of Prof. Evans and tried to remember the events of last night. That damn haze wasn't leaving her mind and it was very annoying.

"Now do you understand Miss Joya?" she snapped herself awake and pretended to nod eagerly. The man nodded at her but she saw his eyes travel up and down her body. Pervert. The man was a sick individual, everyone knew at least one female student he had had a "special relationship" with. Taylor was not one of those idiots who were to lazy to revise they slept with the teacher and she wasn't going to be. Crossing her arms, she made a bee-line to the door, but she could still feel his eyes on her back. Classes passed in a blur as she tried to figure out what had happened last night. Something had changed in her, she felt a longing for...something, it was like a part of her was crying out for something. It was her last class of the day and she was unpacking her bag, when she felt a stinging pain in her head. Shaking her head she tried to concentrate on the notes but it just grew and grew. The bell went and her classmates rushed for the door she tried to stand up.

Taylor collapsed against the wall of her classroom, something was wrong. A terrible pain ripped up her side and she wanted to scream. Her blood seemed to be burning her from the inside. In her haze of pain she felt something on the edge of her mind.

_Lifemate I feel your pain. What is wrong?_

She froze as the voice resounded in her head. Lifemate?! Memories form the past assailed her. Carpathians, lifemate, binding, vampire. In a panic her mind shut down and she collapsed on the floor in a faint. Before her eyes closed she saw the teacher rushing to help her and she sent out a message of her own.

_Who are you?_

Sebastian Krenus lay under the city soil his whole mind focused on one thing, the girl collapsed on the marble floor. For the first time in his long life he felt the icy grip of fear. Her pain had been so great that it had awoken him and her shield had temporarily dropped allowing him to speak to her. Whatever evil was attacking her would pay. There had been the taint of the undead in her mind and he yearned to rip the monster apart for harming his lifemate. He had learned something surprising she knew about his kind and even more importantly she knew a little of the lifemate ceremony. He checked that Taylor was still breathing before searching for the vampire.

The creature was crafty and the trail was faint, never mind, night would soon be upon the city and the vampire would not escape him then. In vain he tried to return to the sleep of his people but the worry for his little lifemate kept him awake and alert in the darkness. He shielded her mind with his own and already he could sense her shield rebuilding and locking him out. She would definitely recover he concluded with relief and his muscles relaxed a little.

Sebastian Krenus had one of the blackest souls in the world. As one of the oldest hunters he had killed many vampires and even his own brothers. Completely alone he had lived only for his duty. How long had it been since he had been to his homeland? 1000 years? He couldn't be sure. His parents had been killed 10 years after he was born in a vampire attack and he had been the oldest of 4 brothers and one sister. He had managed to keep them alive until reaching the Carpathian mountains when the old Prince, Vlad Dubrinsky, had reigned. He was immediately spotted as a hunter and had endured harsh training. Before he lost colour and his emotions he had been ruthless, one of the youngest hunters ever. Even then he had not been a part of his people, he had always felt like he had not belonged. His sister had become a mage and a powerful one as well.

Then one by one his brothers had turned, yielding to the beast inside of them. He had been forced to kill them and he had felt nothing. Now though he felt a great loss for his brothers and his sister. Anna had disappeared many years ago when a male had tried to claim her. She wasn't his but he had tried to force her. By the time he had found the male his sister and gone, he only knew that she was alive from a slight soft touch in his mind now and again. He had tried to find her but she was the one being that knew how to escape him. Memories of his family now brought him feelings of happiness and sorrow and he looked back on his life as he waited for the sun to set.

Taylor awoke in a hospital room with a couple of wires and tubes plugged into her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The pain had gone but so too had that voice. It had been familiar and thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Surely it wasn't...it couldn't have been a....they didn't exist. But whoever it was had used the term lifemate. Lifemate. Male. Psychic. Didn't take a genius to work out what was going on. Great just great. She was collapsing from a mysterious pain in her head, she had an 3000 word essay due for tomorrow, she was failing and a dominant, arrogant male Carpathian hunter though she was his lifemate. Could her life get any better? She thought laying back down on the bed. Her eyes flickered to the window and she gulped. The sun was setting.

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating in almost 2 months!! I know not much happens but I wanted to give some more info on my other character, more will happen next time promise. Do you think I made Sebastian like other Carpathian males or not? Next update will be sooner. Anyway hope you enjoy it please read and review.**

Sneak Peak

She was dancing to the club music when she saw him. Standing there proud and arrogant he sent her a stare that set her blood on fire.


	5. Jackpot

**Disclaimer: The Dark Series belongs to Christine Feehan and so do all Carpathians.**

**Chapter 4**

Night had fallen on the city and Taylor could not have been more nervous. She knew she should be working on her essay but her mind was filled with images of Carpathians and vampires. Part of her was sure this was some sort of delusion, another part was screaming at her to run before some possessive dominant male barged into her life and claimed her as his and the traitorous part of her begged her to stay and find out about it. Already she could feel that pull towards the guy and she hadn't even met him, her mind was yearning to call out to him but she refused stubbornly. Another thing that was worrying her was that pain she had experienced. It had felt like someone was drilling into her skull.

The hospital had let her out after a few checks, the doctors had been stumped as to why she had collapsed and she had demanded to leave. Her dad had called to check if she was OK, after 30 minutes of saying "I'm fine" she had been able hung up. Now she was staring at a blank computer screen trying to focus when her phone rang again. If this was her dad she would be so annoyed.

Hello?

_Hey Taylor. It's Danny._

Oh hey Danny. (He was one of her few friends at school)

_So, I heard they released you from the hospital. How many doctors did you scream at before that happened?_

I'll have you know Dan, that they let me out because nothing was wrong with me and I resent that you think my temper is that bad.

_Mmh hum. Right, I believe you. Anyway are you sure your OK? It's not like you to collapse. The gossip machines have started turning and according to them you were taking drugs, and suffered an almost lethal overdose._

Taylor laughed at this. Laura Tornow, Mary Gartad and Chelsea Inkes, the three bitchiest women in the city and permanent thorns in her side. They never missed an opportunity to insult, humiliate or laugh at her. Lately it seemed like every month there was a new story about her and it could always be traced back to those three. She crossed the street and cast an anxious look at the sky. It was darker than the last time she checked. A thin layer of sweat covered her palms and she wiped them on her jacket.

_Yeah so you coming down to Jackpot tonight?_

Jackpot, an old 80's themed club that she visited sometimes with Danny. They had a pretty consistent routine. They go to the club and have a drink and a dance, Danny tries to flirt with a cute girl, he fails miserably, drinks some more then starts to dance crazily while she just smiles and watches him, he passes out, she half carries-half drags him to his car and drives him home. Safe and normal, but it involved going out in public and Taylor wasn't sure if she was ready to meet the guy on her head just yet.

No sooner had that thought crossed her mind when anger filled her up. No man, human or not was going to change the way she lived. A grim smile twisted her lips; how many of the lifemates in her books had been sure of the same thing? Still she hadn't seen Danny in a while and she needed to let loose some steam over the newest "Taylor Joya scandal".

Sure Danny, I'll be there around 9-ish OK? He said that was fine and she hung up. It was 7:30 now and she still had to get a start on that essay. Breaking into a jog, her mind once again turned to that voice. It had sent shivers running down her spine, still did. Part of her was still screaming that it wasn't true; the "Carpathian hadn't said anything since she had collapsed and she hadn't met him before, right? A tiny little evil voice whispered in the back of her mind "But you don't have to have met him, he just had to have seen you." "But when would he have seen me?" She snapped back at herself. Nothing like this had happened before, today was the same as last week and last night.....Last night! Her memory of last night was foggy and blurry and she had a suspicion as to why.

Grimacing she stopped and leaned against a building. Closing her eyes, she cast her mind back to last night. But it was like someone had erased all the edges and dulled the sounds. Oh if _he_ had done this she was going to be so pissed off at him. Determined to at least remember something she tried again, and slowly an image focused. Her mouth dropped open slightly, he was real, she could see him clearly now. He had been standing on the roof of an old building looking down at her and...someone. His eyes had been red and glowed with the promise of death, a born hunter and a dangerous predator.

She opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. What was she going to do now? He was going to come after her, that much she knew but then what. Should she give in and let him claim her or try and escape him? She was only 20! Her only concern was graduating not dealing with an ancient vampire hunter who looked absolutely delicious. She shook her head to dispel the thought. She wasn't sure who had it worse the lifemates who had no idea what was going on or her, who knew exactly what was going on. If this was real then he was never going to let her go.

Still a traitorous part of her was still darkly excited at the thought of being a lifemate. From what she had seen he was strong, fast and incredibly powerful for him to have spoken to her during the day. She rubbed her neck, there wasn't any mark. So he hadn't taken any of her blood. "Yet" that evil little voice whispered again and she scowled. Checking her watch she began to make her way back, attempting to think about what she was going to write about for that darn essay.

Shelley asked if she was feeling better as she went up to her room. Taylor turned and flashed her a reassuring smile. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything to write for her essay so for about 30 minutes she just stared at the blank paper before giving up completely and getting ready for the club. Since it was just her and Danny she pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple halter top with some silver bracelets on her arms. It was as she was slipping on her old trainers that she saw the time 8:10. With a big sense of foreboding she looked out of the window. Yep, pitch black. He was going to come here and soon.

Finally, the damned sun and set and with a mighty push Sebastian heaved himself out of the soil. He was refreshed and ready for whatever the night would bring. He smirked as he thought of his little lifemate, he had been lightly monitoring her thoughts, to see that she was staying out of trouble, and was slightly amused about her foolish plan to escape. They both knew she would not get far. His ability to enter people's mind without a blood tie was one of the many things that made him a formidable hunter. Still he had not been able to hear all her thoughts because of that irritating shield she kept up. Somewhere in the night an owl hooted. It was time to hunt.

"Are you sure your OK?" Danny asked as they made their way to Jackpot. It was the second time he had asked and the hundredth time that she had been asked that. But she bit down on a sharp retort, Daniel Soter was her closest friend and she was feeling pretty jumpy about tonight.

"I'm fine Danny. Promise." she replied but he looked at her doubtfully. "Look, can we just go?" her voice came out more tired then she liked but Danny just helped her get out the car. Jackpot was quite busy tonight and the music was blaring from the inside loud and clear. They pushed open the door and Taylor coughed as the atmosphere engulfed them. Flashing yellow and purple lights caused her eyes to water and the huge disco ball hanging from the centre of the ceiling wasn't helping either. The bouncer nodded at them and she and Danny made their way over to one of the few vacant tables. Danny was already eyeing up one of the girls at the bar and she laughed at him. "Not just yet Danny, you can embarrass yourself after a drink and a dance." he grinned up at her. Danny was cute and sweet, any girl would be lucky to have him, his hair was a light brown that stuck up in spikes and his eyes were blue. His face still had some youth on it and he had a good build.

Then her favourite song came over the stereo and she beamed at Danny. "Go on." he said and she gave him a quick hug. It was a rule, one of them stayed by the drinks in case some creep tried to spike them or something. The music boomed in her ears and she began to twist her body to the rhythm. She wasn't a forward person but tonight she had to let off a little steam. She was dancing to the club music when she saw him. Standing there proud and arrogant he sent her a stare that set her blood on fire. Looking into his eyes she knew that she had been right. He would never let her go.

Sebastian had tracked his mate to a club, as he neared the building her clean scent became lost amongst the smell of the club; smoke, alcohol and sweat. But he entered the building and meticulously scanned the room. Some of the humans were already drunk and most were swaying on their feet. He was about to look for his mate when he saw a human female with a human male in the corner. The girl was clearly drugged with something he could smell it from the door but the man was not. He entered the males mind and growled at what he saw. The man preyed on women, he drugged them, had his "fun" with them then left them on the pavement.

Anger boiled inside of him. Who was here to protect the female. No-one. Why did the humans not protect the women who were so precious and essential for life? Shaking his head he strode over to the sick man. He would not harm another woman ever again. What if it had been Taylor? He almost snapped but thankfully his control held. He tore the intoxicated female from the mans arms and set her down on a chair. Cursing, the foolish man tried to attack him but Sebastian easily caught the punch and squeezed the hand. With little effort he pierced the mans minds again and began to destroy him from the inside. Time was slipping away and he finished the male off quickly. Before anyone could notice he dragged the corpse outside and left him near the bins, the humans could take care of the body.

After checking that the female was OK he searched for his own woman. Concern was rising inside of him, had someone found her first? Then he saw her. She was stood in the centre of the room dancing to whatever song was playing. Her hips swayed seductively and every male in the room was watching her dance, her arms stretched to the sky and he spent his time memorising every detail of her that he could see. He could not stand this any longer. He needed his lifemate.

**AN: SORRY (x 1000) I don't know what happened with this story and I humbly apologise for making you wait. If that ever happens again please send me a review or PM and tell me. A slightly darker chapter this time but there will be more romance next time. I'm still a little unsure about how she's going to act. How would you react if this was happening? Please read and review, All advice is appreciated :) Thank You.**

Sneak Peak

Taylor's head snapped up and her throat went dry. "My, my what a pretty little snack we have here." standing in front of her was a monster from her nightmares. Vampire.


End file.
